


.addiction

by ImBabyLoser



Category: She - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBabyLoser/pseuds/ImBabyLoser
Summary: a girl is completely addicted to a guy's lips.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	.addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [.Vicio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/692476) by Bad_Choice. 



> Translation of a story of mine on Spirit Fanfic

It was like an addiction.

It was impossible to live without;

Difficult to control;

To try to stop;

It was simply impossible to leave.

A beauty from an addict, that's what Sarah had become.

Addicted to Harry's lips, those lips that made her delirious just in the simple act of bending over in a malicious smile.

Not even she remembers how it started, she just knows that from the moment she saw him, she became completely dependent.

She was a good girl, had above average grades, kind to everyone, an impeccable education.

But it all went down the drain when he felt those lips at a party.

She became addicted to taste.

They had nothing serious, did not date, did not stay, it was just habitual vicious sex.

A fatal drug.

Every time they had sex it was incredible.

Never tired

There was no way to get tired

And she wasn't afraid of overdosing, of course not;

The more the better, no?


End file.
